


The Forgotten Prince

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Kieran is the prince of a country, idk man, just one of those ideas, original country name, this is short i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: 10 years ago in a country near Ardhalis, a kingdom weeps in sorrow of the deceased king and queen.Their Crown Prince is out for revenge.His hatred will will burn until justice is fulfilled.Kieran wakes up from a dream of the past.
Kudos: 11





	The Forgotten Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was doing some shit.  
> I like the idea, so why the heck not?

**1) A Kingdom in Ruins  **

There was a huge explosion, killing almost every single human in the palace. The young Crown Prince of Somiere was the only survivor from the explosion. With nowhere to go, he needs to run to another kingdom or else he will be caught by the terrorists. The young prince exited his kingdom, feeling helpless for he cannot help his people.

Amid the chaos in the rubble, he swore a vow.

A vow to find the culprit and drag their bodies to justice.

Inhabitants of Somiere are known for keeping their word.

**2) Bloodstained Prince  **

The neighbouring kingdom Ardhalis acted as a refuge to the prince in hiding. No one recognized the prince's face and that is good for him. His lessons on undercover with the tutor were not in vain.

He has no money, food or shelter, He is forced to dirty his hands. He learned to steal, to defend himself, to kill, to escape.

In this world, there are two types of people:

The hunters and the hunted

And no way on Earth or in Hell he will be the hunted.

**3) Entering the World of Sin  **

"Well well well, look what we have here?"

Caught like a rat in a mousetrap, the teenager tries to defend himself from the man. "Worry not, we will not harm you. I just want to talk with you." the man tries to assure the teen.

He doesn't let his guard down. Letting his guard down might result in death and his vow unfulfilled. "What do you want from me? I have nothing you want." the boy scowled.

"What we want is not an object, but a trait, and you have the trait." the man corrected him. "Who are you and why do you want me?" the teenager asked.

"The deeds that you committed has reached our leader's ears, and he's very impressed by them, considering your age. Not a lot of teenagers are expert thieves and killers, am I right, Purple Phantom?" the man smirked.

Purple Phantom. 

The name that the victims call him.

"What's the catch?" there's no such thing as a free lunch after all.

"Hmmm, nothing much. Just follow our orders and you'll be fine." the man replied. "Will I be paid?" the younger male demanded.

"Oh yes, you will! Depending on the job, you will be paid accordingly," the man looked into the boy's eyes. "So, is it a deal?"

The boy looked at the man's hand for a few seconds, before shaking it. "It is a deal."

"Fantastic! Welcome to the Phantom Scythe!"

That two words etched into the boy's mind, a fire of hatred blazed within him at the sound of those words, but he kept the fire at bay.

A small part of the flames was quenched, knowing that he finally found his target. Coming to Ardhalis was the right thing to do.

**4) Return to Somiere  **

He had a day off and decided to go back to his kingdom to see if it changed or not.

Upon arriving, what he saw was a saddening sight. His people are abandoned, but they are surviving.

_They are surviving_

That is a good sign. But alas, they need a new leader. Their prince can no longer lead them, for his hands are stained with the blood of the innocent, for the sake of revenge.

"Excuse me ma'am but who is the king of this country?" he asked a young florist. "Hmmm? You must be new here because we have no king in this country. We do have a 'president' or something, but that person will be kicked off when the Crown Prince finally arrives. Then we will follow him!" the young lady said with such loyalty, it touched the man.

"What do you mean when the Crown Prince arrives? Is he not in the kingdom?" the forgotten prince asked. "Well... there was an unfortunate accident on the day of the Queen's birthday. There was a huge explosion in the palace, killing everybody. But someone said they saw the young Crown Prince escaping the tragedy. I think His Highness is finding the culprit right now... I hope he is alive and safe..." the lady's eyes watered.

"What if the prince's hands are tainted with the blood of innocent people? Would you still follow him?" the prince asked. The lady looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"How dare you doubt my loyalty to the prince! I believe in the prince! Everyone believes in him, even the 'president'! We still believe in him even if it puts us all in danger of the terrorists," the florist's nails scratched the box in her hands with anger. "If you don't believe me, you can always ask some other people, now if you excuse me, I have things to do."

The young man left, part of him felt guilty for abandoning his people. No, he told himself, until he serves his enemies revenge, he will not take the throne.

"Ah! Your Highness!"

A voice called out.

Crap, has he been discovered already?

The man looked in the direction of the voice. An old lady was running up to him. "Did you call me 'Your Highness'? Forgive me for disappointing you but **I am no prince**." the man lied.

"Ah, really? Sorry, you looked like the previous king so much, I mistook you for his son! I'm so sorry." the old lady laughed. "It's just a mistake, don't think too much about it." the man smiled genuinely.

"Your face reminds me of the previous king. Ah... He was a great king... Kind, generous and caring... Always thinking of the people. Aye, he was a great king alright." the woman smiled sadly, reminiscing the memories of the past.

"His son is a good boy too. I bet he will be a fine leader. I pray he's outside, delivering revenge to those criminals. They deserve Hell!" the old lady clenched her fists in anger. "Ah, you wouldn't want to listen to an old lady ramble about the past, do you? Before you go, take this."

The old lady gave the man an elegant-looking wooden bookmark. "Take care of this, young man. I hope it brings you good fortune. It would be even better if you can give it to the prince if you encountered him, but what are the odds of that happening, right?" she laughed before walking off.

Madam, but the odds were in your favour, the man glanced at the bookmark. Flowers and vines were craved onto the bookmark along with some words:

'Turn from evil and do good;

seek peace and pursue it."

\- Anonymous- 

Alas, he thought, I cannot pursue peace, not now. Not yet.

His soul will never rest until the ones responsible pays the price. That hatred burned for years and it showed no signs of extinguishing.

**5) A Dream of the Past  **

Tears filled Kieran's eyes.

"Huh? I'm crying?"

When was the last time since he last cried? Definitely not recently.

He got up and went through his usual routine: breakfast, scouting the city and more.

He thought about the dream that he had in a cafe.

* * *

"Wordsworth! You said that I get to play chess with you today!" a young Kieran folded his arms. "Yes yes, I know Your Highness. I always keep my word, right?" an elderly butler smiled softly.

"Come on! I want to try and beat you with no handicap!" Kieran grumbled. "Hohoho! Let's see if Your Highness can finally beat me." the butler smiled as they walked to the solar.

As they were playing, Wordsworth decided to say something.

"Your Highness, may I say something?" the butler asked. "Of course you may! What is it?" Kieran smiled. "Did you know that Your Highness's kingdom, Somiere is known for their people keeping their word?" Wordsworth told the young prince.

"Really? I didn't know! I'm proud to be the prince of such a country!" Kieran beamed. "Yes, and everyone is proud to have Your Highness for our prince!" Wordsworth honestly said.

"Alright, let's get back to chess!" laughing, the two figures continued their game.

* * *

Kieran's thoughts were disrupted by a blonde man shouting at a woman.

"You can't just run off like that! Don't make me waste my time!"

"Urgh, another one of those failed dates I guess..." Kieran thought to himself.

But what happened next surprised Kieran.

"You're right. You shouldn't waste time on me," the woman coolly stopped the man. "Maybe use it to help your company out for real this time, or spend some more of that time with your wife?"

"Impressive." that word floated in Kieran's mind.

The lady continued to shoot her date down like a machine gun, before leaving with her friend outside.

As she left, Kieran smirked.

"Today was quite interesting..." he thought as he sipped his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Solar is a room in many English and French medieval manor houses, great houses and castles, generally situated on an upper storey, designed as the family's private living and sleeping quarters.  
> (Its actually smtg like a sitting room)
> 
> Kudos and comments are motivation bars to me :>>  
> They are greatly appreciated!  
> But I'm not trying to force anyone


End file.
